Made With Love
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: SasukeHinata Hinata is bored so she decides to bake cookies... She wants to give some of them to Naruto, but he won't see anyone other than Sakura! So running away from Naruto, Hinata gives her cookies to Sasuke and he makes a deal: make more cookies an
1. Cookies

**Made With Love**

**Chapter 1: Cookies**

**Chinese Fairy: **… This is something different. I know this is, but hey, humor me a bit. Now if no one likes this fic and doesn't want me to continue it, then I won't… It may be that bad… Anyway let me lay down the disclaimer and all that junk and then… THE FIC!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would own Gaara and Neji! They are just TOO cool!! Maybe even Hinata… Hmm… I have to think about that.

**Warnings: **Let's see… A kiss scene, a fight scene, a bit of blood, and a few depressing moments. If any of these things bother you, then please don't read this. This is what warnings are for! Thank you!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata this is such a cute couple!! I just love Hinata paired with either of the Uchiha brothers! It's just way too cute! If you don't like this pairing, then don't read once again please don't read if you are uncomfortable!

**Summary: **One day Hyuuga Hinata finds herself extremely bored, so she decides to bake cookies. Once they are done, the Hyuuga decides to give her cookies to Naruto, but she sees Naruto and Sakura arguing over Sakura's love for Sasuke. Saddened by this scene, Hinata leaves and runs into Sasuke, so she gives him the cookies instead. Sasuke likes the cookies so much, he makes a deal, if Hinata makes him more cookies, he will help her with training. She agrees to do so. What else will happen?

**Chinese Fairy: **… I just reread the summary and it is CRAPPY! I am sorry everyone… This fic id going to be bad, but if I continue this self-assault, I might get yelled at by everyone… So, now, I have nothing more to say, so go onto the fic, please! Thank you! (Bows lowly)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

** Made With Love Chapter 1: Cookies**

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Cookies that are made with love**_

_**Are very special, very special indeed**_

_**Once they are made with love and nurture**_

_**They are the best cookies you could ever have**_

_**But you must be careful**_

_**To make them for the wrong people**_

_**Is very dangerous…**_

_**Those people might just like the cookies,**_

**_But not the person who made them_**

_**Even if they were made with love…**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A spring day is full of fresh air, and blossoming flowers and also emerging love… But that is for another time, now we see a life of a very bored teenager. Hyuuga Hinata sat in her room of the Hyuuga estate. She was so uninterested in anything that was passing by her window or her life. Hinata sat in front of her window watching people once and a while fleeting pass her window.

She was so tired. At least that is what she felt, she was offered by her teammates to go training, but she declined politely. Hinata was glad she did… She knew that if she had gone… She would've fallen asleep. "I have to do something…" the Hyuuga heir muttered to herself. She sat up from her seat and walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway, Hinata made her way into the direction of the kitchen and entered the room.

The maids in the kitchen saw their heir and bowed to Hinata. She blushed and told them to stand; one of the maids smiled, "Lady Hinata, would you like something made for you…? We could make you something…" her voice faded as Hinata shook her head. "No thank you, Ayumi. I think I will make myself some cookies." The maid nodded and ushered out the two other workers.

"Why are we leaving?" demanded a blonde maid. Ayumi smiled and replied, "Hinata loves to bake things, so when she bakes, she needs the whole kitchen to herself… Otherwise she can't work…!" The three ladies peeked into the room they just left to see Hinata pull out all of the ingredients, and leisurely she began to make the cookie dough.

After a good thirty minutes, the aroma of cookies filled the Hyuuga estate and it smelled so good. Hanabi ran into the kitchen and saw Hinata pull out a tray of cookies out from the oven and ran over to the butcher block to see her older sister place the freshly baked peanut butter cookies down to cool.

Silently the younger Hyuuga snatched one of the cookies while Hinata was turned around. "Hanabi, if you are going to take a cookie, then please take one that is cooled down more, okay?" Hanabi bit into the cookie and whimpered. It was hot! Hinata giggled at her sister and offered Hanabi a glass of cold milk. Gladly, the young Hyuuga took the glass and downed it.

"Th-Thank you, sister…" sighed Hanabi as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Hinata took some of the now cooled down cookies and placed then into a small basket. Covering then with a light towel she picked up the bag and walked out of the room.

Before completely disappearing, Hinata said, "Hanabi," she paused letting her sister hear her. "Most of those cookies are for the other Head and Branch members. Don't eat them all…" Hanabi nodded tired of hearing such a thing. As soon as Hinata was out of the room completely, Hanabi grabbed about three cookies more and ran off.

Hinata walked out of the Hyuuga estate with one intention in her mind: to find Naruto and give him these cookies. It was proving difficult to find him since she really had no idea where he was. Naruto was nowhere in the areas he normally was during the day, so she slumped to the floor with her back against a wall. The park was right in front of her and she saw a flash of blonde and pink.

Hinata first thought that it was Ino and Sakura, but then saw that it was Naruto and Sakura, and the two looked like they were discussing something that was making Naruto frustrated, and Sakura agitated. She barely heard what the two were talking about but she caught something to do with love on Naruto's half, and Sasuke on Sakura's.

Hinata didn't need to hear anymore of this, she ran away from her spot and continued to run. Naruto would never take another look at her… He was so wound up about Sakura; he would see her as more than a friend…

The Hyuuga heir was running and so deep into her thoughts she didn't even see that she was running and she was about to bump into someone. So she collided right in Uchiha Sasuke. She gasped and almost fell backwards, but he caught her. "Watch where you're going, or you might really get hurt." He stated simply as he helped Hinata stand upright.

She nodded and gave him thanks he nodded back as well. "So… What's in the basket?" he asked awkwardly as he tried to make conversation with her. Hinata's cheeks flushed madly and she quickly shoved the basket into his hands and said quickly, "They are peanut butter cookies, please take them…!" she said this and out of nowhere ran back towards her home. All Sasuke had were the cookies.

After a few minutes, Sasuke looked in the direction that Hinata off to, and the cookies. He took out on cookie and took a bite of the peanut butter cookie and his eyes widened in shock. "These are… Really good." He said to himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chinese Fairy: **… That was a crappy first chapter… Yes, this is going to be a five chapter fic, so don't worry, I will update and hopefully this fic will be finished by the end of this week. Thank you for clicking and please leave a review and come back to read again! Thank you!! Also please, remember! Excuse my errors and mistakes!!! I am sorry that this was crummy! P.S: THIS IS JUST A DRABBLE FIC! SO DON'T EXPECT MUCH!! Thank you!


	2. Deal

**Made With Love**

**Chapter 2: Deal**

**Chinese Fairy: **OMG!!!! So many people like this fic, I soooo wanted to update sooner, but I have school so yeah… But I did update my other fic, "Suicide Can Save You" so that should've made some people happy!!! (Huggles) Thank you all so much for reviewing, and those who read and reviewed… THE NEXT CHAPPY IS FOR YOU!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would own Gaara and Neji! They are just TOO cool!! Maybe even Hinata… Hmm… I have to think about that.

**Warnings: **Let's see… A kiss scene, a fight scene, a bit of blood, and a few depressing moments. If any of these things bother you, then please don't read this. This is what warnings are for! Thank you!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata this is such a cute couple!! I just love Hinata paired with either of the Uchiha brothers! It's just way too cute! If you don't like this pairing, then don't read once again please don't read if you are uncomfortable!

**Summary: **One day Hyuuga Hinata finds herself extremely bored, so she decides to bake cookies. Once they are done, the Hyuuga decides to give her cookies to Naruto, but she sees Naruto and Sakura arguing over Sakura's love for Sasuke. Saddened by this scene, Hinata leaves and runs into Sasuke, so she gives him the cookies instead. Sasuke likes the cookies so much, he makes a deal, if Hinata makes him more cookies, he will help her with training. She agrees to do so. What else will happen?

**Chinese Fairy: **… I don't really have much to say because… I REALLY WANT TO GET TO THE FIC, so everyone… ENJOY THE FIC!!! (Runs away)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Made With Love Chapter 2: Deal**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_"They are peanut butter cookies, please take them…!" she said this and out of nowhere ran back towards her home. All Sasuke had were the cookies._**

_**After a few minutes, Sasuke looked in the direction that Hinata off to, and to the cookies. He took out a cookie and bit into the peanut butter cookie and his eyes widened in shock. "These are… Really good." He said to himself**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After chewing on the first cookie, Sasuke quickly made his way to the next, he continued walking around the area, leisurely enjoying the cookies. He made a stop at a dango stand to get some tea to finish off the second to last cookie. The Uchiha boy was about to pick up the last cookie, but paused.

He stared at the dessert and then said to himself, "I'm saving this one for after dinner…" that was his idea… Until Naruto and Sakura came to meet Sasuke for afternoon training. Sasuke groaned and tried to pocket the peanut butter cookie, but Naruto saw it, swiped it and ate it in one bite. Sasuke summoned his most fearsome glare possible and shot it to Naruto, causing the blonde to choke on the cookie.

Sakura attempted to help the blonde. "N-Naruto!" she slapped his back three times; each time hurting him, more than helping him, the third hit made him fly to the floor. "I-Itai…" moaned Naruto. She helped him up into a sitting position and rubbed his back.

Sasuke had, had enough of seeing the kitsune being injured, so he stood up and made his way missing from the scene that was gathering a crowd. The Uchiha survivor walked down a street that was leading him towards the Uchiha Clan's estate, but first he had to pass the Hyuuga home. "Maybe I can talk to that girl… Hinata I think is her name…" he thought as he walked closer and closer to the estate. He was about to knock, but he saw in the courtyard a battle between Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata's father said he would help her train, but it looked like he was just beating her up maliciously. Sasuke stood from afar watching this scene. After four minutes that seemed like forever, Hiashi stopped his assault. He stood in front of Hinata like she was a child who did something very, very wrong. "You are still weak, Hinata. How do you expect to be heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, when you can't even hold up in a battle? You are weak."

His words were like ice daggers stabbing her heart. She wanted him to say something good about her. Just once in her entire life… Hinata got herself into a sitting position and winced, her legs throbbed. Did he have to attack her legs…? The Hyuuga heiress tried to stand, but she lost her footing; she was about to hit earth, but Sasuke ran out of his hiding spot and caught her just in time.

She winced as he grabbed a hold of her arm. Her father used the tenketsu to attack her chakra holes. He overdid it during their fight, as usual… Sasuke noticed her uneasy look and asked her gruffly, "Do you have that ointment…? I can put it on for… for you…"

There was a slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks. She started to blush as well. Shyly and slowly, Hinata pulled out a bottle of ointment and timidly gave the urn to Sasuke. He blushed even more as he gently rolled up her sleeves and pants. He saw bruises starting to form on her pale legs and saw the pastel red holes forming on her arms where the tenketsus struck the chakra holes. Sasuke opened the urn and started to apply the medicine silently. Hinata was blushing the whole time.

Hinata started to fidget from the silence and Sasuke easily saw this and spoke. "Hey… The cookies you made… They were… Really good." The Hyuuga heir was now blushing madly and Sasuke flushed in embarrassment. Timidly Hinata replied, "Th-Thank you…" she twiddled her fingers.

Sasuke was about to state that what she did was "cute" but held his tongue. How could he even think that? Uchiha Sasuke never thought anyone or any girl was CUTE! He shook off the thought and continued on something. "I know that those were for Naruto… But I… Was wondering… If we could make a deal." He stated. Hinata blinked at this statement but nodded. "O… Okay… Wh-What do you have i-in mind…?"

He continued, still a bit hesitant in his deal making. "I would… I would like you to make more… Cookies, but I don't want to bother you, so how about this… You make me cookies and I will help you with…" he paused he didn't know what to help her with. Then the images of her and her father fighting came into mind.

"I'll help you with you're training." He stated after a few moment of silence. Hinata stared at him. Sasuke just finished cleaning and applying medicine on her legs and started to clean her arms and dress them in wraps. Hinata didn't say anything for a while, making Sasuke think he overstepped her boundaries, but then she looked to his eyes and smiled… "It-It's a deal…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A rumor started to spread through Konoha like a wild fire that Uchiha Sasuke was training Hyuuga Hinata and in return she was MAKING HIM COOKIES! The Sasuke Fan Club was going nuts! They wanted an answer to the riddle, but when they confronted Hinata she ran off not leaving a single trail as to where she went. When the girls went to Sasuke he would brush them off and walk away from them.

The Sasuke Fan Club had finally had enough. They all split up around Konoha and searched for Hinata; a group of five Sasuke fans finally found her and surrounded her like a pack of wolverines. "Hyuuga! Is it true that you and Sasuke are training together? We want to know! IS IT TRUE?" the five girls demanded. Hinata blushed at this and she placed her finger to her lips. Just like when she wanted to put a barrier between her and the other girls.

"Well? Have you two been training? Also have you been giving him cookies?" they kept on yelling and crying as if someone was taking away their life forces. Hinata covered her face. She didn't like this. Suddenly someone wrapped their arm around her waist and drew her close to them. Hinata eyes opened in shock and found Sasuke's arms wrapped around her!

All the girls in the Sasuke Fan Club gasped and screamed in fear of Sasuke in love with someone other than them! "All of you… Leave Hinata-_chan_ alone… It is not her fault that I asked her of such a thing. So leave her and me alone…" with this said, Sasuke placed a soft petal kiss on Hinata cheek. The Sasuke Fan Club let out an ear-piercing scream. All Hinata did was blush madly. Just as Kiba and Shino turned the corner, Kiba saw this display and gapped. His jaw dropping almost to the ground. "H-I-N-A-T-A!!!!!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chinese Fairy: **… That was a crummy chapter, but not as bad as the first one. ALSO! A note to everyone!!! I am going to continue my fics and all but this one's chapter will always be short. I don't know why… But this one will be short. I'm sorry, but in return I will try to update as much as possible!!! If I don't then you can all KILL ME! Thank you for reading and also reviewing! Also excuse my errors and mistakes… Have a nice day, all of you!


	3. Leave

**Made With Love**

**Chapter 3: Leave**

**Chinese Fairy: **… Woooow… A lot MORE people reviewed, and wow!! I am so excited… More excited then the previous chapter! Now first off is I would like to than everyone that reviewed and also read!!! (Huggles reviewers to death) Oh, and anyone who is interested… (No one there) … K… Umm, "Suicide Can Save You" will be updated very, very shortly! Thank you!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would own Gaara and Neji! They are just TOO cool!! Maybe even Hinata… Hmm… I have to think about that.

**Warnings: **Let's see… A kiss scene, a fight scene, a bit of blood, and a few depressing moments. If any of these things bother you, then please don't read this. This is what warnings are for! Thank you!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata this is such a cute couple!! I just love Hinata paired with either of the Uchiha brothers! It's just way too cute! If you don't like this pairing, then don't read once again please don't read if you are uncomfortable!

**Summary**: One day Hyuuga Hinata finds herself extremely bored, so she decides to bake cookies. Once they are done, the Hyuuga decides to give her cookies to Naruto, but she sees Naruto and Sakura arguing over Sakura's love for Sasuke. Saddened by this scene, Hinata leaves and runs into Sasuke, so she gives him the cookies instead. Sasuke likes the cookies so much, he makes a deal, if Hinata makes him more cookies, he will help her with training. She agrees to do so. What else will happen?

**Chinese Fairy: **… Okay in this chapter Hinata… Just kidding! I will not tell anyone what is going to happen unless you all do a million jumping jacks! … No way in hell… Anyway, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!! Thank you!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Made With Love**

**Chapter 3: Leave**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_All the girls in the Sasuke Fan Club gasped and screamed in fear of Sasuke in love with someone other than them! "All of you… Leave Hinata-chan alone… It is not her fault that I asked her of such a thing. So leave her and me alone…" with this said, Sasuke placed a soft petal kiss on Hinata cheek._**

_**The Sasuke Fan Club let out an ear-piercing scream. All Hinata did was blush madly. Just as Kiba and Shino turned the corner, Kiba saw this display and gapped. His jaw dropping almost to the ground. "H-I-N-A-T-A!!!!!"**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata was in a stand still. Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her and all of his fan club was standing there! To add on Kiba and Shino were standing there to see the kiss. A moment later, Sasuke pulled back and smiled to her and brushed his knuckles against her red cheeks. "I'm sorry for making things worse for you… Hopefully this will tell them that I am now taken… See you later." He whispered to her as he walked away from her.

No one said anything as he left, the moment he was surely gone the crowd of girls screamed and some of them rounded on Hinata. Crying and whining like no tomorrow, Hinata felt like she was gonna be eaten alive!! Shino and Kiba quickly got her out of the predicament and the three disappeared.

When Shino stated that no one followed them, Kiba exploded. "Hinata! What the hell is going on between you and the Uchiha?" he demanded. Hinata blushed and timidly replied, "N-Nothing, Kiba-kun… We are just helping-" The boy from the Inuzuka Clan cut her off. "Helping? Helping in what way!" roared Kiba. Akamaru whimpered at his master's tone. Shino was getting nervous and didn't know if he should cut in.

Hinata continued to stay silent as he friend sustained his words. She felt hot tears start to form in her eyes but she dared not let them fall. Kiba only wanted to protect her, but she made him worry over nothing! The Hyuuga Heir was about to reply, when Shino placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and whipped around to see him staring down into her eyes; searching for something. For some reason… Hinata felt as though she couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

Kiba cut himself off as he saw his sister-like friend collapse in tears. She was huddled in Shino's arms as he tried to shush her tears and worries away. Now Kiba felt guilt. He was angry, but he should not have hurt her so… Shino glared at his friend, and then turned his attention back to Hinata.

"Hinata… You know that Kiba and I just want what's best for you. Maybe we don't know what that is, but you do… Kiba… He just doesn't know how to let his little sister go. You know he could never be truly angry with you." Kiba gaped at the Aburame. That is more words spoken then any other time he can remember! But the Inuzuka melted his shock into love for his friend. He walked over to Hinata and tapped her shoulder with his hand.

She sniffled and looked up to see Kiba smiling softly, yet sadly. "I… I am sorry for going off like a jerk… You have you're reason for talking to the Uchiha, I may not like it… But it is you're choice. I can only follow after you." He finished with his lips growing into a bigger smile. Hinata stayed silent for a moment and then smiled gently back to Kiba. "Th-Thank you, K-Kiba-kun… And thank y-you… Shino-kun…" the two boys smiled down to Hinata's smile and they hugged her. She was squished in the middle, but she didn't care. She was between those who loved her unconditionally.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Team 8 walked to the Hyuuga estate and dropped off Hinata. Kiba once again apologized but Hinata shook it off. "I-It's okay… I should have told you that I was doing extra training… I just really wanted to get stronger and he offered…!" stated the heiress. Kiba's eyes turned to fire as he silently cursed Sasuke. "I'm… Gonna… Kill… Him!!!" he growled.

Shino rolled his eyes and saw Hinata to the door. Once she was inside her home, he pushed Kiba out of the courtyard and down the street. Hinata giggled to herself as they both made their way down the street. She sighed and then walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She needed to make more cookies for tonight's training session.

She began working on making the dough, and then turned on the oven. Hinata immediately made the dough into separate balls of cookie dough and placed them on a baking tray and set the first batch into the oven. Pretty soon the scent of cookies were in the air and once again Hinata's sister, Hanabi silently walked into the kitchen and tip-toed to her sister's back and then shouted, "Boo!"

Hinata jumped and also let out a startled gasp. Hanabi couldn't hold in her laughter. She let it out and held onto her sides. They were hurting from all the laughing. "Hanabi…! Why do such a mean thing?" asked Hinata as she pulled on a oven mitten and pulled out the cookies to cool.

Once they were out, she placed the last batch in and waved her mitten over the still hoe cookies, hoping to cool them faster. It was getting dark and she only had twenty minutes till she needed to be at the training grounds.

Hanabi took a cookie off the tray and munched on it, she was going to ask for a cup of milk, and easily Hinata read her sister's mind. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, she was getting the milk out, with the glass still in hand, when it slipped out of her hand; causing the glass to shatter on impact. Hanabi and Hinata both jumped, as the loud crashing noise echoed in the room.

The heiress to the Hyuuga Clan bend down to pick up the shards and jumped once again, when the kitchen door slammed open, revealing a worried Neji. Wincing slightly, Hinata turned her attention back at her now bleeding hand. She must've grasped onto the glass when he startled her…

Neji saw the blood and sighed. "Please drop the glass, Hinata-sama… I'll pick them up, right now come over to the sink so I can clean the wound." He spoke softly, Hanabi lead her sister to the sink and Neji gently took his cousin's hand and placed it under to cool rushing water. He then dried the wound with a clean towel and Hanabi came to side and gave him some ointment and bandages.

He applied the medicine and then the bandages. She thanked him and gave him a small hug. "Hinata-sama… Are you going to see the Uchiha again?" he asked as Hinata placed the now cooled cookies into a basket, she paused and turned to him as she covered the sweet treats.

"… Yes, he is training me and I agreed that if he was to teach me, then I had to give him something back… Which are these cookies." Neji nodded to his cousin's words and opened the door that lead to the courtyard and out of the Hyuuga complex; she smiled at Neji and hugged him good-bye.

Hinata waved at her sister and left the estate. When Neji turned to his cousin he saw her with a peanut butter cookie in her hands. He blinked at his other cousin and asked, "Where the hell do you get all these cookies?" he demanded. Hanabi shrugged and replied, "You guys are both ninjas and you don't see that I am taking the cookies out of the basket."

Hanabi stated simply; Neji sighed in defeat and walked out of the room, soon followed by Hyuuga Hanabi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata walked down the streets of the Leaf village and closing into her destination. She was going to continue further, but a pink haired girl stopped Hinata in her tracks. Hinata blinked at Sakura, but the pink haired girl didn't reply. The white-eyed girl was about to walk away, but Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but it came out more than she wanted to say.

"Why? What does Sasuke-kun see in you? I made prettier, nice, sweet, good looking and anything he could ever want! Why choose you!" Sakura pointed to Hinata and crumpled to the floor in tears.

Hinata bit on her lower lip and asked, "Would it make you feel better if you gave him these cookies? You are part of his fan club, you look better to give gifts away." Mumbled Hinata as she offered the basket to Sakura. The pink haired girl took the cookies and saw Hinata run away from herself. Tears were falling, and Hinata found herself running past Ichiraku, running past the Uchiha and Hyuuga estates and then running past the Konoha gates.

"I don't want to be near anyone… Not even Sasuke-kun…!" she cried as

she ran out of Konoha without so much as a good bye from her…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chinese Fairy: **… Well that went… umm… Okay, I guess… NO IT DID NOT!!! … Okay forget that. Anyway, I am exhausted so I shall this one short. Please review and come back and reread so you can review again! Thank you for reading and enjoy the night together!!!! TTFN- Ta Ta for Now!!


	4. Return

_**Made With Love**_

**Chapter 4: Return **

**Chinese Fairy:** … Woooow… A lot MORE people reviewed, and wow!! I am so excited… THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AND WHO READ!!! (Bows lowly) Now I am sorry that this took a while, but now that I am WIDE AWAKE!! Plus I am ready to WRITE!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… If I did then I would own Gaara and Neji! They are just TOO cool!! Maybe even Hinata… Hmm… I have to think about that.

**Warnings: **Let's see… A kiss scene, a fight scene, a bit of blood, and a few depressing moments. If any of these things bother you, then please don't read this. This is what warnings are for! Thank you!!

**Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata this is such a cute couple!! I just love Hinata paired with either of the Uchiha brothers! It's just way too cute! If you don't like this pairing, then don't read once again please don't read if you are uncomfortable!

**Summary**: One day Hyuuga Hinata finds herself extremely bored, so she decides to bake cookies. Once they are done, the Hyuuga decides to give her cookies to Naruto, but she sees Naruto and Sakura arguing over Sakura's love for Sasuke. Saddened by this scene, Hinata leaves and runs into Sasuke, so she gives him the cookies instead. Sasuke likes the cookies so much, he makes a deal, if Hinata makes him more cookies, he will help her with training. She agrees to do so. What else will happen?

**Chinese Fairy: **Okay first off I want to say sorry for the end of last chapter. I was half asleep and I couldn't even see straight! I barely made it to my bed, so sorry for the confusion. (Bows) Anyway, here is the next chappy, so I hope you enjoy it all!! ENJOY!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**Made With Love **

**Chapter 4: Return**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_Hinata bit on her lower lip and asked, "Would it make you feel better if you gave him these cookies? You are part of his fan club, you'd look better giving gifts to him anyway." Mumbled Hinata as she offered the basket to Sakura. The pink haired girl took the cookies and saw Hinata run away from her. Tears were falling, and Hinata found herself running past Ichiraku, running past the Uchiha and Hyuuga estates and then running past the Konoha gates._**

"_**I don't want to be near anyone… Not even Sasuke-kun…!" she cried as she ran out of Konoha without so much as a good bye from her…**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura gazed in the direction that Hinata ran to and put two and two together. "Hi-Hinata… You're leaving!" Sakura dropped the cookies and stood up from her spot on the floor and starting running towards Sasuke's home in the Uchiha Compound. The pink haired girl started sprinting when she saw the compound closing in, and she called out his name when she reached his home. "Sasuke-kun!"

She got no response. Nothing. "Sasuke-kun! This is important!!" Sakura shouted as she rushed into his house; she didn't even take off her shoes. Sasuke opened his bedroom door and heard Sakura in his home. The Uchiha survivor walked down the stairs and Sakura collided with him. "What is it Sakura?" he questioned. The pink haired girl started to sob, and she barely made any sense when words started to come out of her mouth.

"Hinata… Cookies… Gone…" Sakura sobbed. Sasuke was trying to find out what his teammate was saying but all he got was mumbling and sobs. After a few minutes, Sakura calmed down and tried her best make out a sentence without breaking down again. "I was… Horrible to Hinata-chan… She's gone…!" cried out Sakura. Sasuke was frozen; No… She can't be gone. He cares for her too much! Maybe even loves her… Quickly, Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's shoulders and demanded. "Where did she go? Where did she run off to?!" he asked as he shook her.

Sakura cried out. "I-I don't know! All I know is that she was running out of Konoha!!" The pink haired girl fell to the floor as Sasuke released her from his grip. "I… I am so… S-Sorry…" wept the female ninja. Sasuke knew that he had to save Hinata, but he had to make sure Sakura would never pull a stunt like this again.

"Sakura… I am not the man who loves you, nor do you really love me. You don't know me, and at the same time, Hinata doesn't know me as well; but I am willing to let her in so she could get to know me. Because… Over these past few weeks, we have gotten to know each other and I really have gotten to see a Hinata only hidden for her special someone… Please understand, I love Hinata…" he stated calmly. Sakura stopped crying a while ago and then realized this herself. She had no chance of being with Sasuke… No matter what she did.

The pink haired beauty sniffled and wiped her tears away from her eyes and stood up. "When… Hinata comes back, I'm going to invite all the kunoichi to my house and were going to gossip about what you and Hinata did together…" stated Sakura as she brushed back strands of her hair. Sasuke smirked and replied, "Then I'll talk to all the guys." Sakura giggled and responded, "Fine, but first bring her back. I don't want her to be alone…"

Sasuke nodded and jumped out of his open window and sprinted out of Konoha to follow his one true love…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hinata stumbled through the bushes of the forest and she sighed tiredly. The Hyuuga panted slightly and stated to herself, "Ha… I didn't know… Running in the dark was so hard…" She didn't want to activate her Byakugan because it would use Chakra, and she wanted to get as far away from Konoha as soon as possible. She moved around a tree so she could sit on a stump of a tree, as soon as she sat down, she caught her breath slowly; thinking that she might be able to take a small break from the running.

"Wait… I am always running… I always run from anything I can't face. I try, but I am too scared for anything to happen in my life, but now that I have Sasuke-kun…" she paused and sighed. "I like him, but what about Naruto-kun…?" she asked. Sure she like the blonde, but she then noticed a while ago that he would never like her; the proof was when he was proclaiming his love for Sakura. Also the fight that he and Sakura had a while ago proved he didn't see her as anything more than a friend… But, that was good. She liked Sasuke, and maybe he liked her back…?

Hinata shook her head fiercely. "There… There's no way he would like me… I am stupid and dumb, and I an not pretty, I am ugly and I am not talented at all…" she verbally abused and berated herself and she smiled sadly at this… "It is true… I am an idiot…" she sighed. "You're also nice, sweet… Very patient, you listen to others and still try to get you're point across… You are strong and you are very, very pretty…" someone, a man, came out from behind a tree and walked over to Hinata. "And for the record… I… I do love you…" he blushed deeply as he stated the last part.

Hinata gradually turned around to see Sasuke standing there, and he was offering her a small smile; but the only thing is that this smile was actually a real one. Not a fake smile that he offered others, but the one that he saved just for her. Hinata was opening her mouth to reply, but then a group of chuckling could be heard and a band of bandits came jumping from the canopy of the trees and they landed around the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

"Look boss, we got ourselves a princess and a prince!" called out one of them; making the rest fall into evil laugher. Sasuke pulled Hinata towards him, so he could guard her and he pulled out a kunai incase one of the thugs came charging. "Why hide her? We just want her and all you're money!!" snapped another bandit. Sasuke sighed and replied calmly. "I won't give her up and second I have no money, I just came to get her. Now let us pass." The Uchiha stated this with his voice calm, but his eyes showed he was beyond angry.

One of the bandits grabbed onto Hinata and pulled her away from Sasuke, "Here is my prize!! You can just go, I got her!" he cackled. Hinata attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but she couldn't. Sasuke saw this and growled. "Let go of her!" he snarled as he twirled the kunai in his hand and then slammed the weapon into the man's leg. The man quickly released Hinata and she was thrown to the ground. "Itai!" she cried out as slammed into the ground, her head hit a rock and she black out. Sasuke turned to her about to ask if she was all right, but then saw that she was injured and she was dead. That man killed her…

Sasuke's stomach dropped, from the ground to hell and back… "You… You killed her… You KILLED her!!" he shouted as he felt something in him crack… He thought she was dead, he didn't know that there was still life flowing through her… "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!" he shouted before he disappeared into the wind.

The bandits muttered to one another, waiting for an attack to commence, but nothing came… Just as they left their guard down, Sasuke reappeared behind four guys and in a blink of an eye slashed the back of their necks. Blood showered him and the ground, like rain. They crumpled to the floor and they drained out. Sasuke then vanished again and did the same thing again to another bunched up group. "You like that? You like the way that feels?!" he growled. Sasuke landed onto the ground gracefully and shouted, "DO YOU THINK SHE LIKED IT WHEN YOU HARRASSED AND HASSLED HER?" he practically screamed.

He formed the seals of the Katon and he summoned the great fireball technique… "KATON! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" He shouted as his fire attack burned away most of the group… Their cries and screams surrounded and echoed off the trees and the rocks… "Hehehe… You all are weak!" he manically laughed as he turned to the last living member of this pathetic group… The leader.

"You're turn to die…? This was too fast." Sasuke asked as he continued to walk to the leader of the bandits. He finally stopped when he reached the man who was crawling away from the Uchiha as though he had the plague. Sasuke took out a pitch-black kunai that was laced with poison and was ready to stab the man but someone stopped him. Hyuuga Hinata had placed her hand onto Sasuke's should and she shook her head. "No… Just l-let him go… Death will only s-sprout a-and bring more… Hatred…" she offered him a small smile and then lost her feeling in her legs.

Sasuke easily caught her and he cuddled her close. "Okay, no more killing then… Only for you." He offered her a smile and then held Hinata in a bridal hold. He smiled and started to walk away from the bandit, completely forgetting he existed. Just as the man was about to pull out a weapon to kill Sasuke with, Sasuke stated calmly, "If you attack me or Hinata, I will kill you then…" The bandit nodded frightenedly and screamed; he then ran in the opposite direction. Hinata smiled and cuddled close to Sasuke's chest.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" she questioned quietly… He looked down to her and she continued, "I-I just was you to know that… I-I love you too… V-Very much so…" she was lightly blushing but he didn't care, he smiled even more and leaned down to capture her lips in a small soft kiss. "I love you… My Hinata-chan…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chinese Fairy: **Damn!! That took me forever to update!!! I HATE THIS FIC!! IT IS TOO HARD TO WRITE!!! Well, nothing much to say but sorry for not updating sooner, and also that "Suicide Can Save You" is going to be updated next!! THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!! You're reviews and you're support! Also excuse and mistakes and errors you see! Have a good day/night/afternoon/morning anything!! Just be safe!!

P.S: I am sorry, I didn't even go over it I was too tired to… (Hugs) thank you for understanding!!


End file.
